No Place I'd Rather Be
by librarat
Summary: Au:One late spring evening, Sebastian Michaelis gets caught in a thunderstorm on his way home. Seeking shelter, he climbs up a large oak tree intending to wait the storm out, instead, he falls asleep moments later and suddenly wakes to Victorian Era England where he meets the Young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and I'm not making money off of this story.**

 **Author's Note: To all who have decided to read this new story, I thank you and I hope that you all like it. Also, some parts you may wonder why Sebastian acts the way he does towards Ciel, and hopefully, I'll be able to explain why in a few chapters. Again, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Prologue

It was a rather chilly day even though the season was well into spring when a young man named Sebastian Michaelis left the hospital where he worked to go home. He had endured a long day and merely wanted to rest now that he was going home. Unfortunately, his car had been with Dominic-his mechanic- for the past two days because of some peculiar reason that had made it start to act up. Which meant that Sebastian would be walking to and from his house and the hospital until Dominic called him to retrieve the car.

Sebastian couldn't help but sigh, his shift had been trying today if only for the reason that a little boy merely minutes from death had been brought to him after the poor dear and his parents had been involved in a car accident. The boy could've easily bled to death had the paramedics not been so careful when they brought him into the hospital. Really, Sebastian wondered once more for most likely the thousandth time since he had become a doctor about why he had decided to become one.

Ah, that's right; Sebastian smiled to himself as he pulled the neck of his trench coat tighter to himself to ward against the chilled air as the sun slowly began to fall and darkness inked through the air. It was because of his patient's smiles. The patient's families. Yes, he wanted to help people, he loved the feeling he got when he was able to save a patient and that patient was able to live a safe and healthy life.

He wasn't in it for the money, no matter what those backstabbing wretches he called colleagues said. He merely wanted to do what he could to help people and he had clawed his way out of that damnable orphanage he had resided in all his life to get to where he was today. He had studied and studied and earned the scholarship he had received and made his way up to the top slowly but surely. And now, at age twenty-six, he was a prodigy considered by many.

People either envied or admired him and he couldn't care less. So long as he was able to save lives and do something good for those people, he was happy. Even if his normally stoic façade didn't show it. He didn't care about what his colleagues said about his workaholic attitude and he made sure that he was always at his peak. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. He considered that it would be a disgrace not to be when he considered his patients.

Sebastian shivered slightly as a large gust of wind whipped against him as he walked through the forest that would lead him home. He was sorely regretting the fact that he had forgotten his favorite crimson red cashmere scarf when he had hurried out of the house that very morning but he couldn't do anything about it now. All he could do was hasten his steps in an effort to get home that much sooner.

Besides, it wouldn't do for him to catch a cold out here or he would receive a visit from the hospital's founding heir. Soren Phantomhive was a man that Sebastian couldn't understand. Well, he understood the young man perfectly well, but Soren's navy blue eyes just seemed to cut through him. The heir's eyes were far too cold and he knew why.

Everyone that worked at the hospital knew why.

Ciel Phantomhive-quite a few generations back- was Soren's ancestor and had lost his parents in a deadly inferno that had razed the family's manor to the ground. The pre-teen at the time had declared that their family butler was supposed to rescue his parents but instead disappeared without a trace. After that, Ciel closed his heart to anyone and everyone-it was said that he had dearly trusted and adored the butler- and when he took a wife and had a child, raised his son to be just as cold and distrusting as he was. It became somewhat of a family tradition over the generations.

Sebastian was saddened when he had heard the story but more than that, he wanted to know why the butler had simply disappeared. Was it possible that he had gotten caught in the fire as well and had just burned to complete ashes or had he run away from the manor and sought out a new life completely? It must have been horrible for the child to go through such a traumatic event.

Sebastian was startled from his musings when he heard the rumbling of thunder and he caught a flash of lighting out of the corner of his eye. Oh dear, a rain storm was coming. He had heard one of the nurses mention it but he'd foolishly thought it would occur after he had safely gotten home, not when he was on the way.

A drop of rain fell from the sky and landed on his forehead when he had looked up to watch the ever darkening sky that was slowly becoming thunderous looking. The raindrop slowly slid down his face and Sebastian's crimson eyes shut slightly at the cold trail it left before moving towards a large oak tree. This particular oak tree was very large and looked as though it would shield him quite effectively from the rain and wind if he were to climb up it halfway.

And so, he firmly gripped the bark with his black gloved clad hands and using a root that was settled about a foot above ground as a step, climbed the tree swiftly and easily. He climbed onto a particularly fat branch that would hold his weight nicely and leaned back against the tree's trunk.

Sebastian closed his eyes and listened to the wind trying to reach him and the rain steadily getting louder, it was pounding against the tree's top but the heavy foliage of leaves and branches shielded him from all of it. He pulled the thick black coat around him and tried to nestle into the warmth that it held, wishing that it would soon stop raining and he would be able to go home soon. He'd make himself a nice cup of warm tea and curl up under his thick downy comforter with the book that he had been meaning to read for quite some time now.

Ah, he loved being able to expand his knowledge. Especially that he could afford to do so what with the money that he made. He had grown up with not a penny to his name but was now able to afford the things he so wanted when he was just a child. Sebastian held a bitter smile as he remembered those horrid days of his childhood. Often times, he would be forced to go without food or if the caretakers were feeling especially cruel, he would have to climb up a tree for the night and hope that he wouldn't freeze to death after they had kicked him and some of the other children out just to have some time without "meddlesome brats" as they called the children in their care.

The young doctor watched as his legs swayed from where they were hanging off of the branch and slowly felt his eyes begin to close of their own accord. Sebastian wondered why he was so tired now but couldn't find it in him to refuse the sweet lullaby that was gently sending him to the realm of dreams…

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive glared at the fool in front of him, just because it had been two years since his parents' deaths, did not mean that this idiot could waltz into his home and upset his staff and guests with his horribly appalling behavior. Ciel knew that this man was one of the ones responsible for his parents' murders and yet couldn't find anything to support his suspicions. Those bastards had done a hell of a job concealing anything and everything that could point to them as being the ones who had set the wretched fire.

The twelve year old heir stood from where he was sitting and snapped his fingers, immediately getting one of his dearest friend's attention and that of his butler. Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude Faustus, appeared by his side in a split second and when he whispered that he wanted the ignorant buffoon out of his home, Claude rushed to do as his master's friend ordered. At Alois's concerned gaze, Ciel shook his head slightly and as gracefully as he could, left the ball room that he had been having the gathering in.

As soon as he was away from his guests he broke out into a sprint and rushed out of the manor that had been made to remind him of his true home. Ciel didn't stop running until he had reached the forest and when he did, he bent over at the waist and rested his palms on his knees, it had been so long since he had actually run about anywhere and he was horribly winded from the short yet slightly exhilarating run.

A slight smile touched his face before he could realize it; he angrily frowned when he noticed it and glared at a rose bush just to his left. He hadn't smiled in two years, no; it was usually a cold mask or a harsh frown that sat upon his face now. Ever since that man had abandoned his parents to their terrible fate, he had lost all emotions that were even slightly happy or joyful.

Ciel was actually surprised that he had yet to push away the small group of people that he had known since his childhood. It wasn't for lack of trying that was for sure; he mused as he walked along the forest trail with a hand to his chin. The young boy sighed and reached up to touch the eye-patch he now wore to conceal the blindness and discoloration in his left eye; that fire had done more than steal his beloved parents from him, it had also taken away half of his sight.

The heir squeezed his good eye shut and stopped in the middle of the path that he was walking. Really, he shouldn't be thinking of that day. It was long in the past, and there was nothing that Ciel could do but find his parents' murderers.

He frowned once more and continued walking after his navy blue eye opened only to stop in front of a rather large oak tree. The full moon's light was strangely bright and seemed to be zeroing in on a certain point in the middle of the tree. A chilly breeze wrapped around Ciel and he shivered at the suddenness of it only to stop when about halfway up the tree, a branch creaked and swayed violently. The teen froze when a blur of black fell from the tree and landed on its feet.

Ciel could hardly believe what he saw when the black blur turned out to be a very handsome young man who looked to be just about five feet and seven inches tall, with crimson eyes and inky black hair. The paleness of his face contrasted nicely with his hair and the black clothes that he was wearing. Ciel stopped when he realized that he was actually assessing this mysterious man with interest; the only thing that was supposed to be interesting him was finding the murderers responsible for his parents!

Not to mention that this forest was Phantomhive property, what was this man doing here without his express permission? It was only then that he noticed that the man was watching him curiously.

"What are doing here on my property?!" He snapped, embarrassment giving way to anger.

Sebastian stopped breathing when he realized who he was looking at. Soren had once hung a picture of Ciel Phantomhive up in the staff room so the entire staff would know what the man who had founded and created the hospital looked like. Of course, Ciel Phantomhive was a young man of about twenty-five or so in the picture but Sebastian could see that this boy was the younger version of that man.

Navy hair, one navy eye visible while the other was hidden behind a navy eye-patch and a scowl twisted his young face.

How had he managed to go back in time? Or was this merely a dream created from his recent thoughts and then formed from sleeping in the middle of a rainstorm in a tree? Then again, that landing wasn't as smooth as he was used to performing due to all the gymnastic lessons he had taken as a child when he was able to pay for them. Not to mention, he had had dreams where he was falling in midair before, those ended with him bolting upright with his heart pounding a mile a minute.

It was now unlikely that this was a dream and that worried Sebastian quite a bit. It was also quite clear to Sebastian that tragedy had already touched young Ciel. It was whispered that the fire had caused the young boy in front of him to desperately need an eyepatch. Ciel snapped at him when the boy noticed him watching and he moved to answer; if he truly was in the past he needed a suitable reason seeing as Ciel did indeed own this forest.

"I am terribly sorry my Young Lord, but I seemed to have gotten lost earlier this evening and so climbed this tree to rest and preserve my energy. In the moments after that, I must have fallen asleep." He ended his convincing lie (really, more of a half-truth) with a bow at the waist and a hand over his heart.

Sebastian waited patiently until he heard the young lord sigh and lifted his head to look at the young boy-he couldn't have been more than twelve- when Ciel spoke to him.

Ciel didn't believe that this man had any intent to harm him and he seemed to know proper manners; the mysterious young man also knew who he was. Not many of the lower class did because he had shut himself away and allowed great exaggerations to take place in his absence from society.

"Very well, I'll accept that as a suitable statement. As you most likely already know, I am Ciel Phantomhive; the Earl Phantomhive. May I know you're name?" He asked somewhat politely. The young man in front of him lifted himself to stand upright and straight before answering with honest crimson eyes.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Earl Phantomhive." Ciel watched as Sebastian kept his hand over his heart as he stood upright. Really, this young man seemed a bit like a butler. Hm, perhaps this could work out in his favour.

"Sebastian, I would like you to work for me. It solves the problem of you trespassing on my property and making sure that no one thinks of me as just a child. I won't be lenient if you screw up and will inflict proper punishment." With that, Ciel turned from his new servant and prepared to listen to the man bombard him with protests only to be slightly stunned when all he heard was Sebastian walking calmly behind him. He kept his distance and stopped when Ciel did.

"You're not going to protest?" Ciel asked after turning back to watch the emotions that might cross his new servants face. Sebastian merely shook his head and gave the young heir a small smile.

"I suppose it would be somewhat proper, My Lord. If it is your wish I will follow you."

Sebastian spoke truthfully; he would follow the young heir, if only to save Ciel from the loneliness that fate had promised him and his family in Sebastian's own time line. Besides, no child should have to have such a haunted look. He had promised himself that when he had been but a small lonely child back at the orphanage.

"Ah, My Young Lord, I should mention that I am doctor and should someone need help, I am obligated to help them."

Ciel watched Sebastian for any hint of a lie. His crimson eyes were honest and clear and the smile he wore wasn't the least bit deceitful. "Very well, come along Sebastian. I was in the midst of a social gathering when I left and I need to return quickly." The young earl turned back around and continued on the way that he had come from all the while listening to Sebastian's almost eerily quiet footsteps through the forest. He was loath to trust another butler with his care but Tanaka was growing older in age and just couldn't do what he had once been able to.

Surprisingly, Sebastian hadn't been lying when he said that he would follow Ciel. He hadn't tried to run away either and Ciel was already finding Sebastian to be trustworthy; only by a small margin however…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks to all of those who have read this new story of mine and I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter One

The two returned to the manor after only five more minutes of walking and when they entered the ball room, everyone turned to them. Women twittered quietly about the handsome young man that stood two steps and to the right behind the Earl Phantomhive while men grumbled about the beautiful face.

Alois and Claude were surprised to see the new man and quickly made their way over to the pair only to be interrupted by a young man who had clearly gotten intoxicated after Ciel had taken his breather. Alois tensed and Claude's glasses glinted in the light when the intoxicated man reached Ciel and went to lay a hand on the young lord only to be stopped by the newcomer.

Crimson eyes flashed and his hand wrapped around the foolish young man's wrist tightly, stopping him from narrowly touching Ciel. A cold mask replaced the smile from earlier and past memories of bullies twice his size ganging up on him when he was around Ciel's age came to mind. All he did was flex one finger, and the man was brought to his knees by the pain in his wrist.

"I don't believe that you have permission to touch the young master." He whispered, eyes glaring daggers into the man's still form, where he rested on his knees. Alois could see the shock in Ciel's eye and then awe took over as the mysterious man pulled the man sharply to his feet and turned to the guards that were waiting near the doors before looking to Ciel for permission.

When Ciel tilted his head in slight approval, he pushed the man towards the guards and said in a highly controlled voice, "Please escort this man out, he has had far too much to drink and come morning, I am sure that he will be regretting what he nearly did." A charming smile graced his face and the guards were awestruck by the mysterious beauty, quickly taking the still drunken man away and out of the mansion in their rush to do his bidding.

"Might we know who you are, my good sir?" Claude asked for his lord and master as Alois watched in stunned silence.

"Hm, quite sorry, I have just recently been employed as the Lord Phantomhive's butler and my name is Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian introduced himself after turning back to them with a slight smile still gracing his face. The rest of the room was shocked. Nobody had ever expected for the Lord Phantomhive to take on another butler after what had happened with the last butler.

Everyone but a mere few were urged to leave after that and the few remaining people retired to Ciel's office room to speak about this sudden change in heart.

 _ **S/U**_

Ciel settled into his large chair and watched quietly as his aunt Angelina Dalles and her butler Grell Sutcliffe sat together on a small couch and turned to watch him in turn quietly. Lau, a Chinese nobleman and head of a Shanghai trading company along with his assassin/little sister Ran-Mao, stood near the couch. Alois and Claude stood in front of the desk and Undertaker-the undertaker still shrouded in mystery- was leaning against the wall that faced Ciel and his desk.

Sebastian stood behind Ciel two steps back and to the right once more. He smiled pleasantly at the group and waited for Ciel to speak.

"Sebastian, you should introduce yourself to the rest of my staff." Sebastian tilted his head at the order and swiftly left the room, all the while his eyes showed amusement. Really, Ciel was far too young to be trying to sound so severe. Nevertheless, he would try to show Ciel the happiness that every child should have.

Memories of the first time he had met Soren moved through his mind and Sebastian closed his eyes, listening to the soft footsteps he had taken as he walked through the hallways to the kitchen. He assumed that the staff would be there; still cleaning up from the gathering that had taken place.

He entered the kitchen and met the sight of a cheery looking boy with large eyes, a young lady dressed as a maid with unfortunately thick glasses, a scruffy looking man who didn't look that much older than thirty-five and an elderly gentlemen dressed like that of a butler with a cup of green tea held cradled between his hands.

A soft smile lit his face and he bowed to the four present, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and from this night on, I'll be taking over as the young master's head butler…"

 _ **S/U**_

"Ciel, was that man serious?" His Aunt asked as soon as Sebastian had left the room. She wasn't sure what to think of the handsome young man who had declared himself her darling nephew's butler. It was very suspicious with how Ciel left to get some air and then ends up coming back with a new butler; very suspicious indeed.

Lau smiled as his closed eyes watched the young Earl; he had never expected his young friend to take on another butler after what had happened but was proud that the boy was finally moving on. Of course, he didn't actually know if Ciel was moving on or just trying to use the beautiful young man, but he would soon find out, Lau was sure of that.

Alois was in heaven, his dearest friend in the world had found such a gorgeous butler to serve him and it didn't even look as though the man was trying to use Ciel for his power and fortune; if anything, it would be Ciel trying to use him.

The group waited quietly as Ciel let out a sigh and leaned on his arms when he moved closer towards the desk. Why couldn't people just let him do as he wished without asking troublesome questions? He was an Earl for god's sake; he was also controlling a company that was known throughout nearly the whole world!

"Yes, what he said is the truth. When I went on my walk-don't look at me like that, I had to get away from those imbeciles, Alois- he jumped down in front of me out of a tree. I demanded to know who he was and why he thought it proper to trespass on _my_ property; he seemed a bit dazed after I asked but quickly answered me politely and respectfully.

"Instead of just handing him over to the authorities for simply getting lost, I told him that he would work for me as my butler. He then informed me of his true occupation and said that if anyone injured needed his help that he would treat them with or without my authority seeing as he is a doctor. After that, he simply followed me back." Ciel waited with baited breath, if they got too rowdy, he could simply have them all thrown out and never allow them back into his home. It was really quite simple when the earl thought about it, in fact, he had done that right after his parents' deaths. He had not allowed anyone to try and visit him in those days and had only recently started to allow people back into his home.

"Young Master Ciel, are you absolutely sure that this Sebastian Michaelis can be trusted? It would hurt His Highness Alois if you were to be harmed." Claude questioned as Alois nodded slightly to show his support even though he truly believed that Michaelis would never harm Ciel. In fact, the little time he had seen Michaelis with Ciel, he had noticed that the older man looked sad. It was peculiar but Alois just knew that Michaelis wouldn't hurt the young earl. He was usually able to trust his instincts quite well when it came to people and so he would listen once more. Alois could also tell that Michaelis was hiding something; whatever it was, he didn't know. But he did know that it wasn't something that would harm Ciel so the blonde wouldn't mention it.

 _ **S/U**_

"Hm, Sebastian Michaelis. I saw how you protected Master Ciel and I was quite impressed. But how do I know for certain that you won't use those same skills to harm our Young Master?" Tanaka spoke gently as he sat at the small table, a new cup of green tea cradled in his hands. Sebastian watched the elderly gentleman before scanning the faces of his new colleagues. Baldroy scratched at the scruff on his chin before lighting a new cigarette while Finnian looked down at his feet with a large brimmed hat twisted between his hands. Mey-Rin was shyly blushing at him as she tried-and failed- to wash the dishes.

Sebastian brought a hand up to his face to hide the slight smile that was forming. All four of them were listening closely. It seemed as though they all cared about Ciel greatly and that was perfect in his opinion. To have such people who cared a great deal about someone was a wonderful thing. His crimson eyes seemed to soften and his hand lowered to once again lay itself over his heart.

"I would never harm the Young Master, not when he has so many people that care for him so fondly. That is a vow I made, and I never break my vows; no matter what." He let his words sink into everyone's mind before swiftly taking off his trench coat and folding it over the back of one of the table's chairs. He then pulled off his gloves and folded his sleeves over his elbows and began to help the severely struggling Mey-Rin with the dishes. In no time at all, the dishes gleamed and the two were done.

"Th-thank y-you very much!" Mey-Rin struggled to say as very red blush inflamed her face and almost seemed to match her hair. Baldroy sighed at the maid and sent out a slight smile to the raven-haired young man while Finnian smiled brightly. Tanaka stood from where he was and offered his hand to Sebastian, "I suppose that I'll be entrusting the Young Master's care to you from now on. You really couldn't have come at a better time, really. I'm getting far too old and can't do have of the things that I was once able to."

"Nonsense Tanaka-San, I'm sure that you can still do many things. Really, ah, I must ask though. What kind of tea does the Young Master like, as well as his guests?" The older man looked at Sebastian before slowly speaking, this young man seemed like a good person and hopefully nothing crazy would send him running for the hills.

 _ **S/U**_

Ciel sighed and before he could speak to make everyone shut up, a knock was heard. He called out for whoever it was to enter and glared harshly at Lau and Undertaker as they were struggling to conceal their chuckling after the argument between Alois and Angelina had begun.

It was Sebastian who entered, much to Ciel's surprise. He had thought that the older man would have loathed coming back despite being so pleasant to everyone; if only for the fact that almost everyone was watching him as though Sebastian had some nefarious plan to carry out.

The raven haired man balanced a large tray on one hand and served the group quickly without a hassle. A warm cup of herbal tea and a slice of dark chocolate cake was set in front of Ciel and his mouth almost watered. Sebastian must've asked Tanaka what he might like before coming back.

The others were equally surprised seeing as no one had asked for anything but it seemed as though the new butler had brought the things they were most fond of. Alois was especially happy with his slice of butter cream cake, yum, how sweet it was.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Hello everyone and thanks for the kind reviews, I'm so glad all of whom are reading this story like it. Also, remember, I did put this story up as Supernatural so time-travel isn't the only thing happening around here. Again, thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Chapter Two

Sebastian sighed as he made his way into a small port town, the young master had spoken to him that morning when Sebastian had served everyone breakfast after Baldroy's horribly charred attempt. Ciel had sent a certain object to a repair shop and it had finally been fixed and was ready to be picked up.

The young Earl was somewhat hesitant to ask him and had admitted that Tanaka-San was supposed to be the one to go and pick the item up but had not been feeling well lately. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he remembered Ciel's nervousness; the poor boy was usually the epitome of confidence and it made him wonder what he was picking up if it could make the young Earl act in such a way.

"Oh, if it isn't little Ciel's new butler," a voice interrupted his musing and he turned towards two familiar figures. Hm, Lau and Undertaker, what might they be doing here of all places? Sebastian was surprised when they came near him, he had thought that the two would perhaps say a quick greeting and leave him by his lonesome.

"Keke, what might you be doing here Butler?" Undertaker asked with a slight grin on his face, Sebastian had found it hard to speak with the man the first time the undertaker had spoken with him. He was so used to being able to see everything on someone's face that it was almost unnerving seeing as Undertaker always had his bangs covering his eyes so only his shark-like smile and nose were seen instead.

"The young master asked me to retrieve an item that he had sent for repair." Lau and Undertaker frowned at his answer and he couldn't help but wonder why. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hm, well, maybe not?" Lau answered, yet Sebastian could hear the question; quite peculiar if he did say so himself.

"Maybe it would be better if we all stayed together; the Young Earl, Lau and I are supposed to be meeting later anyway." Undertaker took it upon himself to invite both of them to join Sebastian on his errand.

The butler merely turned and made his way to the shop that the young master had described to him. It was small and made entirely of some type of black stone and the shape of the shop was almost oval-like with a flat, similarly shaped roof. Sebastian knew without question that this was the shop as he stopped in front of the entrance. Undertaker and Lau stood behind him silently; he could see the two conversing with tilts of the head and slight gestures. Hm, the two were strange; there was no doubt about that and Sebastian could only wonder what was making them act in such a way today.

Sighing, he opened the door and stepped inside the shop. It was dark, incredibly dark even though it was such a bright day. Looking around, he noticed a large counter and made his way over as his two unexpected companions followed after him.

Sebastian waited at the counter for all but five seconds before an extremely tall and fit man appeared from a door slightly to the left of the counter. He had not seen it because of the darkness of the shop and scolded himself internally as he jolted unnoticeably as the unknown man leaned against the doorway.

The man grinned slyly at Sebastian and made a show of looking him up and down. The raven merely lifted an eyebrow and took note of the man in front of him. He was certainly over six feet tall and had broad shoulders, a masculine face with deep cobalt eyes and golden hair that was gathered into a long braid which hung over his shoulder.

"Might I ask what you're doing here? Not many people come to see me, although, I think I'd enjoy this visit a bit more if your two friends weren't glaring daggers into my soul." He smirked in amusement as Sebastian glanced back at Lau and Undertaker. The two were indeed glaring at the man heatedly and the raven could only wonder why.

He took a moment to frown at the two before turning back to the blonde, "Yes, though I'd be much more willing to tell you about my business being here if you were to tell me who exactly I might be speaking with." Pleasantly said, Sebastian almost smirked at the taller man as he stared at the raven with slight shock, almost awe. Well then, it seemed as though not many people spoke to 'Mister-Pop-Out-of-Nowhere' like that very often, if at all.

The blonde took another second to stare down his body after the shock had dissolved, he smirked once more and something that Sebastian had seen enter many a high school student's eyes suddenly appeared in the man's cobalt eyes. Oh dear, that never bode well in Sebastian's case; after all determination could be a very evil thing sometimes.

"Hn, I don't really have a name; just call me Toymaker, like you do with your Undertaker. Okay?" Sebastian answered by placing a hand over his heart and bowing slightly before looking up from behind his bangs.

"Thank you, I am Sebastian Michaelis and I've recently come to work for Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I've come to pick up something considered important by the young lord." He explained before shooting a glare at Undertaker who looked like he was contemplating what kind of death would suit Toymaker the best; Sebastian was still unaware of the reason why both Undertaker and Lau seemed to dislike the man.

Toymaker's eyes lit up suddenly and rushed back into the room that he had originally come out of only to appear after a few seconds carrying a small package wrapped in a small yet thick type of fabric. He set the object down on the desk and pulled at a few of the fabric's folds to unwrap it neatly only to reveal what looked like a music box.

For a brief second, Sebastian was reminded of the sole object that had actually been left to him as an infant. All he really had was a first name and a tiny, egg-shaped music box that had a small stand attached to the bottom. His eyes grew soft as he stared at the beautiful box in front of him. It was cared for with much love and reverence.

"This belonged to the Earl's-" "Late Mother, Lady Rachel." The three men looked at him in surprise for a moment, "Hm, it would do well for you all to remember that no matter how adult-like the young master is, he is still a child. And what little is left of his innocence, I shall endeavor to protect it and eliminate those who seek to crush it." Sebastian spoke calmly as he rewrapped the music box with care and ease; it wouldn't do for him to accidentally harm such a precious memory now would it?

"Yes, quite correct Sebastian. Oh, don't worry about paying; the young lord always pays in advance when he brings it here. Also, if you're going to be staying with Ciel, know that he brings it in three times a year; at the beginning, the middle, and the end. Although, you may come whenever you like." Toymaker said, making Lau and Undertaker glare at him once again and causing Sebastian to sigh in annoyance.

"I'll be waiting for you two outside of the store, please do hurry." The crimson-eyed male said as he gathered the package carefully into his arms and quickly left.

 _ **U/S**_

Undertaker could only stare in silent rage at Toymaker, "As much fun as it might be to dress lovely Sebastian's body for his funeral, I won't have you toy with him as you've done to so many others. As I recall, that's why they stripped you of your former status." Lau was looking between the two men nervously now, he'd never heard Undertaker sound so serious about something before. Even with his former job before he'd retired, the silver-haired man was about as serious as Lau himself was most of the time.

"Well everything got so boring after so much time passed by doing the same thing over and over. I thought I'd have some fun and see them do whatever they wished as they pleaded for their lives to continue. And I remember you doing quite a bit of things you weren't supposed to do either Undertaker. Who are you to judge me?"

Undertaker smiled rather demonically and whispered, "Don't forget Toymaker, I am far older than you and know a great deal more as well." Lau could only smile helplessly and hope that Sebastian was alright waiting for them seeing as Undertaker and Toymaker were glaring harshly at one another and neither one seemed as though they were about to give.

 _ **U/S**_

Sebastian sighed as he leaned against the shop's wall before reaching into his pocket to pull out the pocket watch that was given to him by Tanaka. He glanced at the Phantomhive symbol before looking at the time; really, it had already been five minutes, what on earth could be taking them so long?

He looked up quickly and turned his head slightly, it sounded as though there was a scream. Oh dear, there was another one, down the alleyway.

The butler was reminded in that instant of how he had encountered Soren for the first time and quickly made his decision, following the noise he heads down the alley, hidden away from wandering eyes.

Crimson eyes widened and he rushed forward, snatching a small child from the grasp of a large, demonic looking creature with jagged teeth and fierce-looking claws that looked as though they could rip right through a building without even thinking about it.

The creature growled lowly and Sebastian was reminded once more of how he and Soren met, it was a situation just like this. The butler set the crying child down gently before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the music box securely for the warmly dressed child to hold, "Please hold onto this and stay here. Don't move, do you understand?"

The child nodded slowly and Sebastian patted him on the head softly before turning back to the demon. Hm, it was one of the ones that were supposed to be of a lower nature than the higher ranked ones. Though it was said that these types were known for brute strength rather than strategy, if that was the case, this would be much easier than the one that he had faced when saving Soren and he had just been a child back then.

Oh, a slight smile graced his face when he saw a few rather sharp looking stones just to the left side of the demon. He could take out the demon's sight and seeing as it looked as though it was about to rain, its' sense of smell was about to fail as well.

Sebastian feigned moving to the right of the demon and when it moved in the same direction he darted to the left and grabbed the stones, two for each hand before moving once more to the right of the demon seeing as it had started to charge at him when it realized he had gone in a different direction. The raven twisted his left wrist slightly and watched one of the stones slam into the demon's right eye, with a satisfied smile Sebastian stepped to the left of the bewildered demon as it shook to and fro, trying to see once more.

Thunder was heard and seconds later a heavy rain came pouring down as the demon tried to charge at the butler once more only to fall to the ground after Sebastian had thrown the other rock still contained in his left hand.

The demon shakily got to its feet and looked around widely, trying to catch Sebastian's scent. Sebastian was having a bit of fun, it wasn't often that he was able to cut loose like this and he sure as hell wasn't about to waste it. It was such a waste that he didn't have his scalpels with him, he would've been able to finish this quickly and without too much of a mess. Alas, he worked with what was given to him.

"Sebastian, here," Oh, it seemed that Undertaker and Lau had finally left the toymaker's shop, it was Lau that threw the weapon; where he had hidden it, Sebastian would never know. But instead of focusing on such a thing he was quick to grab the sword's handle and vault over the demon's back; thrusting the sword downwards into the monster's head as he went.

He landed harshly and went down to one knee, hm, Sebastian couldn't believe that he'd make the mistake of twisting his ankle as he landed and gingerly stood back up and surveyed the sight.

The demon was on its stomach; dead with the sword protruding from the top of its head.

Sebastian swiftly pulled the sword out after nearing the creature and tossed it back to Lau who immediately smiled and went to the child who was still trembling. Undertaker was watching him in a stunned silence before he uttered the name, "Genesis."

"Genesis? Who might that be, Mister Undertaker?" The silver-haired man seemed to snap back into his usual mood after Sebastian's question and was quick to wave him off.

"Kekeke, it's nothing or you to be worried about Michaelis. Though it seems that we'll have to have a talk about this later; don't you agree Lau?" The Asian man looked up from where he was trying to comfort the child and sent a brief nod in their direction.

"Perhaps, but for now…" Sebastian trailed off and went to kneel in front of the crying child. "Now, now; you're alright. You're perfectly safe now, I'll have you know. Come now little one, you should never show your tears to someone unless you place exact trust in that person."

Sebastian spoke gently as he wiped the child's tears away and took back the young master's treasured item before he swiftly picked the child up and nodded towards the sky. It seemed as though the rainstorm was a quick one, just passing through. It even left a double rainbow in its wake.

"See that? You're perfectly fine, now run along home child." The little boy smiled at him brightly before running off after Sebastian had set him down.

"My, my, that was wonderfully done Sebastian; perhaps you've had experience in raising children?" Lau questioned after the child disappeared from their sight.

"Hm, I grew up in an orphanage. Oh dear, this won't do at all. I sincerely hope that one of you will deliver My Lord's treasure." The raven said before he fell to the ground unconscious, face flushed and clothes soaked entirely.

Lau was able to catch him before he collapsed entirely and the man gasped as he felt the butler's skin. He was most certainly running a fever.


End file.
